Unterganging Status
An Unterganging Status is defined as the degree of activity of an Unterganger. A certain Unterganger's status can be derived from his YouTube activity, e.g. the amount of parodies he or she has uploaded over a certain period of time, among other factors. There are three main categories of Unterganging statuses, mainly Active, "Blocked" and Retirement. From several years of observation, it can be inferred from the period of activity of Untergangers that they can be further classified into terms by period of activity. Status The following describes the status of Untergangers. Active An Unterganger is considered active if they are currently making parodies and/or have uploaded a Downfall parody in the past two months (mileages may vary). "Blocked" Untergangers that are currently blocked. Untergangers that fell into the following two categories probably implies that they are blocked. On Hiatus A YouTube Unterganger is considered to be in hiatus when they don't upload any Downfall parodies for more than two months (mileages may vary between untergangers, depending on their normal rate of production). Some of these parody makers make few or no updates to their channel. A "forced hiatus" can also occur when Untergangers experiences technical difficulties that prevent them from producing parodies at their normal rate. These include HDD crashes, systems broken down or sent for repair, and corrupt files. Dormant An Unterganger would be considered "dormant" if they haven't uploaded any Downfall parodies in the past 5 months (mileages vary) and have not officially announced their retirement. Some of these Untergangers might actually have retired. See the Dormant Untergangers category for a list of currently dormant Untergangers. Retired A retired Unterganger no longer makes Downfall parodies. An indication of retirement would be an official announcement by the Unterganger himself and/or a "last parody". Untergangers that are found to be on extended dormancy, which extends into years, can be implied to have silently retired (e.g. InsurmountableLosses). There is also an "implied" retirement in which the Unterganger is still making videos, but they are no longer Downfall Parodies. That is to say, they have moved away from making Hitler parodies. An example is Jesse2282, who now goes by the name Plumpface-sama and produces YouTube Poops. Suicide A more extreme form of retirement, in which the Unterganger closes his or her YouTube account. This effectively cut off the parodies the Unterganger has ever made from the rest of the world. In rare cases the parodies get downloaded by viewers and subsequently reuploaded to LostDownfallParodies. Executed A semi-rare case of retirement, where the Unterganger has his/her YouTube channel 'terminated' by YouTube due to "copyright violation". In many cases the Unterganger simply opened a new account, so the retirement phase would only be brief. Returned A state in which a previously retired Unterganger came out of retirement and resumes parody production. In most cases, the Unterganger is simply referred as being "Active" again; They would only be given formal "Returned" status (e.g. in the List of Untergangers) when they have their previous YouTube channel "Suicidal" or "Executed". Death The rarest and most extreme form of retirement where an Unterganger sadly passes away. This fate was sadly suffered by Viechivier Volksgeist. Term The following classifies Untergangers by their period of activity, as inferred by their statuses over time. Short term These constitute most of Untergangers. Their average active period is around 3 months. Because they come and go they usually don't become notable enough. It can be speculated that these Untergangers follow the fad for the fun of it, and become bored of it soon enough that they moved on to other interests. It also provides a good explanation on the majority of the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award recipients becoming retired soon after receiving the award. Average These Untergangers remain active for longer than three months and can last for several years. Oftentimes they are around long enough to be a notable part of a generation. Long term These Untergangers numbered very few, and remain active across several generations. Notable members include Hitler Rants Parodies (from 1st gen, still active), WonkyTonkBotty (from 1st gen, still active), and Delphox (from 2nd gen, still active). See also *Unterganger's Block *Retirement *Dormant Untergangers *Retired Untergangers *Unterganger Generations Category:Terminology Category:Untergangers